Life In The End
by BlueIceSonofAthena
Summary: A little dialogue story I made of what a chat on my friends and mine server chat is like. Enjoy!


Blueice: Good day everybody

Icefire: We're in the Nether!

Blueice: Say what?

89: OMG Ghast

Icefire: LOL it won't kill us, we're creative

Blueice: Hmm, really eh?

_Blueice set Icefire gamemode to 0_

_Blueice set 89 gamemode to 0_

Icefire was killed by a Ghast

89 was killed by a Ghast

Blueice: LOLLL

Icefire: teleporting Icefire to Blueice

Blueice: What r u doing?

Blueice: no NO NOOO

Blueice was slain by Icefire

Icefire: It's what u get

Blueice: teleporting Blueice to Icefire

Blueice spawned 100 creepers

Icefire: DON'T U FUCKIN DARE

Blueice was slain by Icefire

Icefire Blew Up

89: I'm STILL HERE U NO?  
>Blueice: UGHHH GREAT! NOW WE'RE ALL AWAY FROM NETHER<p>

Icefire: IT WAS UR FAULT

Blueice was slain by Icefire

Blueice: DON'T DO THAT AGAIN

Blueice was slain by Icefire

Blueice was slain by Icefire

Blueice was slain by Icefire

Icefire was slain by Blueice

Blueice: PWNAGE

Blueice was slain by 89

89: O WHAT NOW!

Blueice: HOW DARE U!

89 died

89: WTFFFF

Blueice tried to swim in lava

89 died

89: Where u get obsidian

89: Oh portal

89: Wait why u still have flint and steel

89: NOOO

89 went up in flames

Blueice: MWHAHAHA WHAT NOW?

Blueice: Oh I should change to creative, it's becoming dark.

Herobrine de-opped everybody

Blueice: LARRY CHANGE UR NAME

Blueice: LARRY?

Blueice: BIRDIE BOY?

89: BIRDIE?

Icefire: BIRDIE?

Ghast joined the game

Ghast: aloha

Blueice: BIRDIE?

Blueice: o

Ghast: geee thx

Blueice: LARRRY HELLP

Blueice: We got de-opped!

Ghast: rlly eh?

Ghast: teleporting Ghast to Blueice

Blueice: DON'T U DARE!

Ghast was slain by Blueice

Icefire: DIE

Ghast was slain by Icefire

Ghast was slain by Icefire

Ghast was slain by Icefire

Ghast was slain by Icefire

Ghast was slain by Icefire

Ghast was slain by 89

89: YAY

89 was slain by Icefire

89: HOW COULD U?

Icefire: ONLY I GET TO KILL GHAST!

Ghast left the game

Blueice:…darn him

Blueice: Man it is already night, now what?

Icefire: Survive, duh

Blueice: Ok

Blueice Blew Up

Icefire: FAIL

Icefire was slain by an Endermen

89: FAIL

89 was slain by a zombie

Icefire: TOTAL FAIL

Blueice died of unknown reasons

Icefire died of unknown reasons

89 died of unknown reasons

Blueice: THAT WAS F***IN HEROBRINE

Icefire: HOLY MOTHERF***IN S***

Blueice: WHY ARE WE IN THE END?

Mr_McMuffin joined the game

Mr_McMuffin: Sup, why am I in the end

Blueice: Idk, but now we're stuck

89 was slain by an Enderdragon

Mr_McMuffin: Whitney Whitney Whitney

Mr_McMuffin Digitally Farts

Mr_McMuffin was slain by 89

Mr_McMuffin was slain by an Enderman

Mr_McMuffin: ;(

Blueice: Now what?

Mr_McMuffin: We find WALDO!

Mr_McMuffin was slain by Blueice

Icefire: There's another player here?

Blueice: noo..just us

Icefire: Then explain to me GAH

Icefire was killed by Herobrine

Blueice: Sighhh…y are my snow golems here?

Blueice: Why do they look mad?

Blueice was slain by a Snow Golem

Blueice: R U F***ING SERIOUS HEROBRINE?

89: FAAIIILLL

Icefire: FAIILL

89 was slain by a Snow Golem

Icefire was slain by a Snow golem

Mr_McMuffin: IVE FOUND WALDO

Mr_McMuffin tried to swim in lava

Mr_McMuffin: mean ppl

Mr_McMuffin was killed by an Enderdragon

Mr_McMuffin: ;(

Blueice: sighhh

Blueice: We gotta kill the Enderdragon to get out of world

Icefire: Or just do this

Icefire fell out of the world

Icefire: WHY AM I STILL HERE?

89: Darn u herobrine

Blueice: CMON

Blueice: Ok, I'm gonna go talk him

Blueice: Maybe I could stop him from torturing us

Blueice died

Blueice: U JUST HAD TO HEROBRINE

Pen13531 joined the game

Pen13531: LURE

Herobrine kicked Pen13531 from the game

89: LOL

Icefire: (rofl)

Blueice: :D

Blueice was slain by 89

Icefire was slain by 89

89: LOLING IS MINE

Blueice: ….

Icefire: GO HEROBRINE

89: where's muffin

Mr_McMuffin is farting with the endermen

Blueice: sighhhh

Blueice died

Blueice: HEROBRINE

Blueice died

Blueice died

Blueice died

Blueice died

Pen13531 joined the game

Pen13531: OMG

Pen13531: JOIN MY SERVER

Pen13531: SO PRO

Herobrine kicked Pen13531 from the game.

Blueice: Yet again, GO HEROBRINE

Blueice died

Blueice: O SRSLY?

Dragonboss joined the game

Dragonboss: Hi

Dragonboss: OMG THE END

Dragonboss: :D

Icefire: Don't be happy malena, herobrine is here and is TORTURING US

Dragonboss was killed by Herobrine

Dragonboss: ;(

Dragonboss: ENDERDRAGON

Dragonboss was slain by an Enderdragon

Dragonboss: Who is here?

Mr_McMuffin: Your mother

Mr_McMuffin died

Blueice: LOOOLL

Blueice died

Blueice: HEROBRINE IF U DO THAT ONE MORE TIME

Blueice died

Blueice….(finger)

Blueice died

Blueice died

Blueice died

Blueice died

Icefire: LOOOLLL


End file.
